


The night side of Horitsuba

by TrueDespair



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the moon comes up and perverts flock to their computers. That's when it begins. Series of Drabbles. Multiple pairings. Be warned. -Ongoing-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night side of Horitsuba

  
**Bad Idea**  

* * *

"What…the hell… _is that_?"

Fai smiled as the electric waves were humming over the table. "It's something that I want to show you. I find it on the internet while trying to find more exciting in the bedroom~!"

Kurogane simply looked at the object that was connected to the battery box.

_Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump_

The gym teacher cringed.

"I was told that it's considered an organic sex toy and it's so easy to make." Fai then pushed Kurogane forward. "Go on, try it out~!"

Upon looking at the object in question, Kurogane glared at the chemistry teacher. " _Hell no_."

Fai pouted. "Aw come on, Kuro~! Just try it once~! I'm sure you'll like it after."

"Like it? _Like it_? Read my lips, you sick fuck! There's no way… _no way_ I'm putting _my dick_ in that _beating cow heart_!"

* * *

**END**


End file.
